Comrades
by Nico-Chan
Summary: Freya must face up to the memories of the woman she hates and yet cannot bring herself to hate, in the rain. Slight Shoujo-ai


A/n: I don't own FF9. I would also LOVE reveiws. Be warned, there is SLIGHT SHOJO-AI of the Beatrix/Freya kind. R & R please.

* * *

Comrade

Freya allowed the rain to pelt her. This was her home, Burmecia, the realm of eternal rain. The last time she had been to Burmecia it had been attacked. She, along with Zidane, stumbled upon Queen Brahne's evil plan.

It was here the Grand General Beatrix defeated them. It was here they met Kuja. It was here, that Sir Iron-Tailed Fratley had left.

Fratley. The Iron-Tail of Burmecia. Freya's love. He had forgotten her.  
He had forgotten everything. It was all because of her, the Alexandrian, Beatrix.

Freya remembered the hate she had felt well-up inside. She had blamed Beatrix, thought she was a monster.  
She had been wrong.

In Alexandria, when she, Beatrix and Steiner risked their lives to save Princess Garnet, she began to understand the other woman.  
Beatrix was bound by honor and duty. She was a great warrior and magnificent wizard. She had protected them.  
Freya sighed, her cerulean blue eyes looking into the rain, remembering...

* * *

"Keep going! Hurry!" Freya shouted, racing up the tower's stairs. She clenched her spear tighter.  
General Beatrix ran right behind her, Save The Queen drawn, and her brown locks flying behind her. Steiner ran behind them both, his sword held in a vice like grip.

"Lady Freya! This tower leads to a dead-end!" Steiner cried.  
"She knows." Beatrix spoke quickly, glancing over her shoulder. "Just keep moving."  
She returned her gaze to the steps in front of her, and as an afterthought added, "Don't fall behind."  
"I'm not!!"

Freya kept her focus. The sound of the beasts footsteps was growing closer, echoing up to them from lower in the tower.

The three warriors reached the top of the tower, which lead to an outside balcony. The night sky shone bright above them, stars twinkling.  
"We're stuck!!" Steiner scream, jumping up and down, his armor going 'Clank!' each time.

"Beatrix, what do you propose?" The Burmecian warrior asked, glancing at the human woman.  
"We'll have to jump, and hope we land in the hay loft." The general stated after a few seconds.  
"Here they come!" Steiner growled, turning to the doorway from which they came, ready to do battle.

Both women turned, just in time to see hideous creatures emerging from the entrance.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM THE PRINCESS!!!" Steiner scream, swishing his sword on one of the creatures.  
"For Alexandria!" Beatrix landed behind a beast and ran it through.  
"For Burmecia." Freya decapitated a creature swiftly.

Freya quickly twirled her spear in hand, slashing another's forehead.  
The monster let out an anguished, pained cry and staggered around, falling off the balcony.  
"Lady Freya!! Behind you!" Steiner managed to shout as he lifted his sword from a creatures corpse.  
Freya swung around, quick on her toes to catch the creature but she was too slow, and a large creatures tail smashed into her side, throwing her into the air and off the tower.

Steiner shook his head quickly.  
"LADY FREYA!!" He could not run to her aid though, as more creatures began to bombard him.

Beatrix with drew her sword from a monsters leg at Steiner's cry.  
She used all the agility she could and turned, seeing Freya about to fly off the balcony.  
'I must act quickly.'

Beatrix used all of her strength and rushed to the tower's side, shooting her arm out and catching the burmercian's

Freya stared up at the woman who ruined her life, who took away her love.  
"You....saved me..."

"We....are comrades...aren't we?" Beatrix breathed, pulling Freya up gently.  
Once on her feet, Freya continued to fight.

She would not forget this.

* * *

She hadn't forgotten.  
Freya had kept her promise. She hadn't forgotten, she never would.  
"Freya."

The Burmecian turned to the Alexandrian.  
"Beatrix. Your here."  
"You didn't wish to fight me." She stated softly, her gloved hand resting on the ivory hilt of Save The Queen.  
"No."

"Why?"  
Freya stepped closer to the tall woman.  
Her gray furred hand stroked Beatrix's soft cheek.  
Beatrix responded in kind, reaching up and covering Freya's hand with her own gloved one.

"Because we are comrades."

-owari-


End file.
